


little brother

by milo_the_fish



Series: irl fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, IRL Fic, Mentions of Wilbur & David's Cursed House, wilbur is such a big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_the_fish/pseuds/milo_the_fish
Summary: David has known Wilbur for a long time, and he can tell when big changes happen in Wilbur's life, he just didn't expect this one.
Relationships: David Soot & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: irl fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175402
Comments: 12
Kudos: 549
Collections: Completed stories I've read, SBI Fics to Make Sebbie Cry





	little brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the idiots in the certified hot gays gc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+idiots+in+the+certified+hot+gays+gc).



> If Wilbur, Tommy, Phil, or David express discomfort with this fic, I will take it down.

He’s known Wilbur a long time, enough years that he can’t count them on one hand. They’re good friends, good enough to tolerate living with each other, to tolerate the other’s little faults and odd behaviors. David also understands that Wilbur is a more closed off person, he keeps to himself most of the time about his personal matters, and David respects that. You don’t need to know everything about someone for them to be your closest friend. If Wilbur has something that will affect him, or their financial situation, he’ll tell David immediately. So, most of the time David doesn’t really know what Wilbur is up to, and he’s too busy with his own shit to think about what his flatmate is doing in his spare time and work hours.

That’s why when Wilbur starts to have continuously long calls almost every day, ones that spanned into mealtimes, David had become suspicious. Well, not suspicious, more concerned but also happy. Whoever he was calling made him loud and happy, which sometimes doesn’t come easy to Wilbur, and David was happy for him. He just didn’t know who it was, considering Wilbur’s headphones were usually plugged into his phone or his laptop, and really he should do the minute of scrolling through Wilbur’s YouTube channel to get the answer. It would also be a shitty way to find out the answer, so instead he asks Wilbur after he ends a call, sort of sulking in the kitchen (Will never sulks, so that in itself was quite odd), he sidles up the counter behind him, trying to seem nonchalant. “Who was that, mate?” He asks softly, opening one of the cabinets and getting out a mug, and he tries to hold in his laugh when Wilbur sputters. “Wh-who was what?”

“Will, you’ve been nonstop calling someone for the past month,” David replies, turning to face his friend and leaning against the counter. “Oh,” Wilbur replies, “His name’s Tommy, we met through a new SMP, Charlie has met him.” David tilts his head, and he wants to say something more but he doesn’t, he nods and lets it be. Wilbur doesn’t have to tell him these things, and David won’t force him to. For a while after the subject is dropped until Wilbur stops in his room one day, he sits down on his bed, facing David who is sat at his desk. “Can I talk to you about Tommy?” Wilbur asks, and David smiles, “Sure, mate.”

Wilbur is a man of many words, most of them negative or aggressive in nature, but that night every word he had said were positive, were hopeful, were caring. David knows Wilbur is a passionate person at heart, but he hadn’t expected this giant spiel about this kid Wilbur had grown attached to, he hadn’t expected to hear the pride in Wilbur’s voice as he talked about this “Tommy”, he hears this unwavering faith in this child. It’s nice to see, that Wilbur found something good for him, someone who can get closer to Will than David, someone who can help him in ways David cannot. He knows Wilbur won’t say it, but he sees Tommy as a younger brother, but it’s quite obvious in the way Wilbur talks about him. It was the longest Wilbur has talked to him in the past few months, and it feels good to be allowed a peak in into Wilbur’s online life.

Now, David has been let in on a little bit more of everything, of the friend’s Wilbur has made and he’s tuned into their content together and he sees Wilbur with the brightest smile on his face, one that has been very lacking since SMP Live closed down, since SootHouse was still running. There was now talk of most of his newest friend group meeting up, probably about three or four of them staying at their new house, and Wilbur seems fine until Tommy asks to join.

When they walked to the airport to pick up Phil and his wife, Wilbur isn’t nervous, he’s actually relaxed. His smile is wide and he pulls the shorter man into a hug while engaging in idle chatter. David shakes their hands and joins in with their joking around, and he watches the interesting dynamic between Wilbur and Phil. They’re not that far off in age, but there is something there that doesn’t fit friendship. David can tell in the way that Phil will stop Wilbur lightly when he forgets to stop at a stoplight, in the way he looks at him with that familiarly aching pride on his features, with the way he teases him about certain things that David had not heard about. Wilbur laughs and gets flustered and at one point he accidentally called him ‘Dadza’ and Phil beamed at him, a joke then slipping out of his mouth that causes Wilbur to chuckle.

Maybe some of it was cemented late that first night, when David had snuck downstairs to get a packet of crisps, and he heard voices in the living room. He didn’t move, trying to hone into what they were saying, hoping that it was just Phil and his wife chatting, but he didn’t expect the voice of his housemate to start, “What if he doesn’t like me, Phil?” He hears a tired sigh from the other man, “Will, the kid adores you, I don’t think there is a single bone in that lanky body that could ever hate you.” Wilbur is silent, probably taking a deep breath, “But what if that changes? What if when he sees me and he doesn’t like what he sees? What do I do then? He’s one of my best friends, he’s practically my younger brother, what if I’m not enough?” There is a sound of shifting, but David doesn’t know who moved and what was going on in the other room. “Will, Toms loves you so much,” there is a pause, “We can ask him to do it another day, you know he’d do it, but I’m going to show you something before you make your final decision, okay?”

Wilbur lets out a tiny, “Okay.” There is a small scuffling sound where Phil was probably grabbing something, David had no idea what it was going to be. “This is what Tommy has been saying about it, Will,” silence, “Phil, I’ve seen this I know what’s he’s said.”

“You’re not looking hard enough, Will, how many of us are meeting up?” A pregnant pause, “Six of us.” Wilbur sounds miniscule, his voice not holding as much weight as usual. “Right, six of us, notice the only name he has mentioned,” Phil replies, his tone sounding parental, as if he is leading a child through a particularly difficult question on their homework. “He’s only said mine,” David’s housemate sounds like a betrayed child, unease and disbelief drenching his tone. “Why would he only mention yours, Will?” Phil responds, his voice light, encouraging in a way. “I don’t- I don’t know, Dad,” Wilbur’s voice is choked up.

There is a sort of exasperated sigh that leaves Phil, “Will, Tommy only said your name because you are the one he wants to meet the most, he absolutely adores you, mate, as I said, he looks up to you and he wants to get to see you in person, you matter to him a lot more than the rest of us do.” David wants to turn away and leave the rest of this conversation to stay in private, like it should’ve been, but he is frozen, listening to his friend worry about what a sixteen-year-old boy thinks of him. “B-But-” Wilbur starts and is interrupted by Phil, “Toms couldn’t care less if me and Kristin are there, Will, he wants to see you. He literally begged us to let him tag along, everything will be okay, he won’t hate you, I’m pretty sure you’ll both get even more obnoxious after this.” There is a tiny laugh, it sounds sort of like a scoff, but there is humor in it. “Okay,” he says, “And we’re not obnoxious, Dadza, you’re just a buzzkill.” That’s Phil’s cue to laugh, and he does, almost loud enough to wake up his wife on the mattress. David silently slips up back to his room, ignoring the reason he went down there in the first place.

The overheard conversation sits in David’s head as they walk down towards the beach, and it’s only exacerbated by the obvious nerves that are rolling off of Wilbur. His friend is usually never one for being easily read, as he usually keeps a straight face and hides any sign of disturbance, but today his anxiety sits heavy on his shoulders and make his hands shake. Phil has been trying to distract him the whole entire walk there, making conversation about upcoming tournaments they are thinking about entering. It doesn’t exactly help because the closer they get to the beach, the more Wilbur fidgets. Phil seems to notice it as well and practically half-hugs him, and he says something that makes Wilbur laugh.

It’s hot on the beach when they start walking down the pebbles and towards the sand, and it only gets worse when Wilbur spots Tommy and his dad from afar, pointing them out to Phil and David. There is a blond child sitting on the beach, he’s looking down at his phone and then looking around, then turning his head down to look at his phone again. A man is sat next to him, saying something when the kid replies and shakes his head. The closer they get the kid notices them and he is staring at them the closer they get, and David can tell he is getting nervous. When they are about two feet away Wilbur shouts, “Ayyyy Tommy!”, causing Phil and Tommy to laugh. “Ayyyyy Wilba!” Tommy replies, and he is standing up, looking at them hesitantly. The awkwardness subsides quickly as Tommy and Wilbur spur a conversation with Phil, and David watches in awe as both the younger members of the conversation come to life. It’s obvious that the three of them are close, but Wilbur and Tommy seem to just meld, they get each other’s jokes and they share looks and they fuck around with each other. It’s just what Wilbur needed, really.

When they all start the walk to get breakfast, after taking some photos to post for their followers, Tommy and Wilbur lead the group. Once that weird seal of fear has broken those two haven’t stopped talking, they’re in their own little world, of inside jokes and bonding that took months to fully cement their bond. It was one built on trust, on some sort of affection, on hours spent talking, just exactly what they’ve done since the two met almost six months ago. It’s wild to think of that, it’s only been _months_ since they met, not even close to year and they were acting like siblings who were inseparable since birth. David knows Wilbur never wanted a sibling, it was something he always answered with a, “No, I don’t think I would like that very much,” if only Uni Wilbur could see himself currently, arm wrapped around someone he’s already unintentionally thought of as a brother, a new protective nature thrumming under his skin. David thinks he needs to tell the rest of them about this, they’d get a kick out of their Will taking in a kid and treating him like his own.

If they choose to sit next to each other at breakfast, that’s not David’s business to notice, not even when he sneaks Tommy into Will’s office because he knows it would be a really funny joke. The tension that had shortly entered the office during the stream quickly dispersed after the stream ended when Wilbur sighed and ruffled the kid’s hair, telling him off in a nicer tone than David expected. They walk out of the office building with Wilbur’s arm on Tommy’s shoulders and scream-singing Hamilton at the top of their lungs. They stay in front of the group the rest of the trip, and that’s when David decides to ask Fundy or Niki, the only two others left in the group, about them. “Are they always like this?” He prompts Niki, as Fundy is taking out his phone to take a photo.

She just lets out a laugh, “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh thank you for all the feedback ur all lovely as hell and i appreciate it!!  
>  my new twitter :) 


End file.
